Do You Love Him?
by Shadowdemon321
Summary: France forces Prussia to realize something he never wanted to face. But maybe that's not so bad.


So, lately I've had this strange obsession with Germancest, and this little plot-bunny just hopped right into my head, so I jotted it down. This is what came out of it. Sorry if it totally sucks, I didn't do much editing on it. I just typed it and decided to publish it.

Human and nation names used. And Germany gets kind of OOC near the end, so forgive me. I already said this wasn't very good. But Prussia is OOC on purpose, for the plot.

Hetalia isn't mine.

Enjoy!

…

A soft knock broke the comfortable silence of Germany's home. It was an unusual quiet, but one he definitely could become accustomed to. Prussia was doing something on his computer in the basement (Germany refused to allow the albino access to his computer, and so got him his own), and Italy was spending the day with Romano and Spain. Because of all of this, he was in an extraordinarily good mood when he answered the door, even though he'd been interrupted while reading his favorite book. That good mood vanished when he saw France on the other side of the door. He barely managed to repress a sigh.

"What are you doing here, France?" he asked tersely. France smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh, _mon ami_, I was just visiting Gilbert," he purred. "Is he in?"

Before Germany could answer, Prussia skidded around the corner, grinning like a madman. "Francy! Finally, you took long enough!"

France shrugged delicately. "Yes, well some of actually have nations to run."

"Ouch, that was low." Despite his words, Prussia never stopped grinning.

Germany rolled his eyes. "You didn't see the need to inform me you invited a friend over?"

Prussia shrugged sheepishly. "I…kind of forgot. _Es tut mir leid, _Luddy."

"Whatever. Just go back to whatever you were doing, and take him with." The albino wasted no time, and eagerly grabbed his friend's hand, pulling him towards the basement door. Germany attempted to go back to his book. It was getting to the good part.

…

In the basement, Prussia and France were glued to the computer. Well, Prussia was. France was studying Prussia, and trying to think of how to word his observations.

"You know," he ventured. "I never thought I would see the once mighty Kingdom of Prussia bend so easily to the will of others."

Prussia turned to cast a narrow-eyed glance at the Frenchman. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I mean you seem to be awfully…submissive. You know, with a certain pan-wielding lady…or with your dear brother."

The Prussian tensed. "Are you implying something, Francis?"

Francis. Prussia never called him Francis unless he was very mad, but containing himself. Well, time to remedy that. "I don't know, am I? Is there anything to imply?"

The albino's jaw clenched. "I can't believe you. I was an empire, and you dare to suggest that I would _submit_ to anyone? And with my own _kleinen Bruder_, no less. I would never, _never_ touch him like that. _Ever_. He's my brother!"

"Doesn't stop Belarus." He was crossing a line, and he knew it. "Besides, you probably aren't related by blood. As I recall, the only ones to know they are actually related are Norway and Iceland. You simply adopted Ludwig."

"Why does that matter?" Prussia's voice rose in volume. "_He's my brother!_ I could never! I _would_ never! It's hard enough letting Italy cling to him all the time! How could you even _suggest_ that?" He was yelling now.

Again, France just shrugged. "Because I think you don't really believe that. You want to, because he is your brother, but you still want him. Don't you, Gilbert?" It wasn't a question.

He shook his head frantically. "No! No! I don't! I _can't!_ Not Ludwig, never Ludwig. _Mein kleiner Bruder…meine kleine Ludwig…_no…no!"

"Then why are you so defensive right now?" France asked quietly.

Suddenly, the dam broke, and tears fell down his cheeks. "_Nein…_" he whispered, but without any conviction. Because he knew "no" wasn't the right answer. France was right. He had feelings for his little brother. His dear little Luddy. Why? How? He didn't know.

France placed his hand gently on Prussia's shoulder. "_Mon ami_, I will be leaving now. I suggest you think about telling him. He deserves to know. And remember, love does not care about relations. If you love him, then it is pure, no matter if he is your brother."

Then he was gone, and Prussia was alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to be alone, but he also did not want to be by Ludwig. And yet he felt himself stand and move towards the stairs, no doubt headed to his brother. He was powerless to stop himself. Before he knew it, he was standing outside Germany's office, where he heard the _clickclickclick_ of a computer keyboard. Trembling slightly (though he'd never admit that), he pushed open the door and took exactly two steps inside before he froze up. He just stood there, eyes wide, until Germany glanced up to see who was bothering him. Sky blue eyes met crimson, and any hope of ever moving again was lost. Germany lifted one brow questioningly.

"Is there something you need, _Preußen?_" He sounded annoyed. Prussia gulped, and managed to shake his head.

"N-no…" He cleared his throat. "Just wanted to come check on you. You work so much, I get worried." Worried? When did he ever get worried? Anytime Ludwig was involved, of course…

It took him a moment to realize Germany was speaking, and another to register what he said.

"I'm fine, _Bruder_," he assured, his tone less irritated now. "If you'd like, you can sit in here with me while I work. Just don't bother me. Is France gone?"

"_Ja…_" He moved a spare chair from the corner of the room to the other side of Germany's desk. "He left a few minutes ago. And I got bored with my computer." There. That was safe enough.

Germany nodded, and went back to typing. He seemed a bit distant, though.

Neither spoke for some time, until Germany broke the silence. "I heard yelling before. Is everything alright with you and France?"

_Scheiße…_ Could he ever get a break? "_J-ja_, everything is fine. Don't worry about it."

The younger German raised one eyebrow. "You can worry about me, but I'm not allowed to worry about you? One would think I have more reason to worry. Ever since you lost your nation, you've spent all your time holed up in the basement or drinking. And now you're yelling at your best friends." He paused. "You said something about your 'little brother'. What were you talking about that made you so angry?"

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße… _He just sat there and stared at his brother like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. What the hell should he say? _Well, you see, he picked up on my sick crush on my little brother, and I got a little defensive. Don't worry about it._ Yeah, that would go over well. His traitorous mouth opened on its own. "A-ahm…well…I-I…" He cleared his throat. "_Ich…liebe dich…_"

Germany only looked puzzled. "_Ich liebe dich, auch._ Why did that anger you?"

No turning back now. He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't be able to see the disgust on Germany's face when he told him. "I…don't love you like a brother should…France pointed it out…I-I didn't want to think it…he made me…_ Ich liebe dich, _Ludwig. I shouldn't, and I know that, but I do, and I can't help it, and I know it's wrong, but…" He trailed off, shaking his head and keeping his eyes closed.

Again, silence stretched out between them, but this one was much tenser. He dared to crack open one eye, and saw his brother just staring at him, his eyes wide. He flinched and hurriedly stood. "I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything…"

Prussia tried to flee, but Germany quickly stood and grabbed his wrist, halting him. He did not look backwards, though. He was afraid of what he may see.

Germany frowned. "_Bruder,_ look at me."

Prussia refused to look. Germany sighed.

"Gilbert."

Against his better judgment, Prussia braved a glance back. Germany did not look disgusted, or angry. He looked tired, and bewildered. He didn't even know Germany could be bewildered. When he was sure he had Prussia's attention, he spoke again, in a quiet, soothing voice. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He attempted to pull away again, but his brother tightened his grip. "Gilbert, stop, it's alright. I'm not angry. Just stay, and talk."

Ever so slightly, Prussia relaxed, but still remained on edge. He stopped trying to escape, though. Germany, in turn, relaxed his grip on Prussia's wrist. He kept eye contact, though. "Alright. Now tell me why you never said anything."

"Isn't it obvious?" Prussia murmured. "I thought you would hate me. I thought you would be absolutely disgusted with me, and would never want to see me again. And I didn't want to believe it. I thought if I ignored it, it would go away. But it didn't…"

Again, Germany was silent, but this time Prussia just stood there and awaited the final conviction. And for once, his little brother wasn't painfully predictable.

"What if I told you that I return your feelings?" His head jerked up as if someone had attached a string to it and allowed a toddler to play with it. Germany was watching him calmly, and the only emotion on his face was slight nervousness.

"I'd say you're lying." His voice shook. Everything had a certain surreal quality to it, and he was suddenly convinced this was some horribly wonderful dream, and he didn't know if he wanted to wake up or stay here forever.

"I'm not lying." Germany stepped closer, his nervousness more apparent now. "If I was lying, I wouldn't do this…" Again, he stepped closer, and now they were almost touching, and he wanted so badly to draw his brother closer still, but he couldn't move. Being a whole head taller, Germany had to lean down to bring their faces level with each other, and then mere centimeters more, and suddenly their lips were touching. He couldn't move for all of one second before he returned the kiss vehemently, his fingers tangling in his brother's neat blond hair, messing it up. Neither seemed to care, though, and the kiss deepened before Germany pulled away with a gasp. Prussia whined and tried to bring him back down, but he wouldn't. Instead, he simply held Prussia, his breathing a bit uneven. Prussia scowled and pressed his face against Germany's chest, trying to calm himself down. He could feel how hot his face was, and just wished Germany would kiss him again. Why wasn't he kissing him again?

He risked a glance up, and saw his younger brother watching him, amused. He hid his face again, and Germany's chest shook when he chuckled quietly, his arms going around Prussia and holding him there.

"Stop laughing at me…" he grumbled.

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry. "You know, this could have happened a lot sooner if you hadn't been afraid."

Prussia pushed away indignantly. "I was _not_ afraid! The awesome Prussia doesn't feel fear!"

"Alright, then…if you say so." He crossed his arms and attempts to smother a smile, failing miserably.

"I don't! Watch!" And he grabbed two fistfuls of the German man's shirt, pulling him down for another kiss, this one much more forceful than the first. Germany returned it with equal force, and he felt his lip split. He didn't care. He drew back again. "Oh, and if I ever see Italy hanging off of you again, I may be inclined to remove him myself."

"A little possessive, are we?" Germany's smile turned sly. Prussia huffed.

"Of course I am. I just got you, I'm not about to give you up. Especially to him."

"You got me?" His tone was darkly amused. "I think I would say _I_ got _you_."

"And what makes you say that?" France's words suddenly rang in his mind. _I never thought I would see the once mighty Kingdom of Prussia bend so easily…_

"I'm the one that kissed you, not the other way around." He leaned down again, and when he spoke his breath fanned across the albino's face. "And I am confident that you will not dominate me."

Prussia shuddered, closing his eyes again. So maybe he wasn't as dominant as he'd like to think. But that might not be such a bad thing in this situation.

…

….I really don't like how this ended. But I had no ending in mind, so I winged it. Sorry for the general crappiness. Reviews help me improve, so please leave some!


End file.
